


One Of A Kind

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Let's Talk About Love [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daesung's lips are beautiful, F/M, Fem!Jiyong, Gangbang, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all knew Jiyong regularly threw herself into her work. But the tense line of her shoulders, the biting edge to her voice when she finally snapped at Seungri . . . It had to stop. Daesung took one look at Yongbae and it was set. There was no better medicine for her stress than the four of them.</p><p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of A Kind

Seungri just didn't quite know what to do right now. 

Jiyong was staring with frightening intensity at the soundboard and the sound readout, more darkness coming to hang over her as she hit the button to project her voice into the soundbooth. "Do it again, but higher on the end."

He couldn't  _go_  any higher. His voice cracked and that only seemed to cloud her over more. Honestly, this part of the song was much better suited to Daesung, who's range was impossible, or Yongbae, who's singing voice was naturally higher. Not to mention how much better all of his hyungs seemed to deal with his noona. Jiyong was a scary woman when crossed or pushed too far, and Seungri - who'd pushed more than a few of her boundaries and been worse for wear because of it - was well aware that he was unintentionally approaching his own doom. 

"Noona?" He asked, voice small.

"What?" Her answer was short, her voice strong, but tired and her eyes pink, approaching bloodshot.

"I can't reach the note you want." He almost whispered into the mic. 

Her gaze transfered from the sound readout to him and he shrunk even further back. She was tired, most certainly, but she'd long since passed exhaustion into her metastage. When she was like this, she would have no issues with killing someone. The look in her eyes told him so. "Why not?"

" . . . My voice just doesn't reach it. It cracks. Even if I managed to reach it in a recording, it's likely I won't be able to again on stage. Not when called on to do it." He shrunk away, hoping he would be far enough out of the way of the glass in case she decided to smash it his way.

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Maybe I could switch a verse with Daesung or Yongbae?"

"Which one?"

He swallowed. "I don't know which parts of the song is theirs. Maybe the post-opening lyrics?"

"After Seunghyun's rap?"

"Yeah."

"That's Yongbae. I'll look at it and see." She looked at the clock, blinking slowly at the flashing red numbers. "You can go home now."

Carefully stepping out of the soundbooth, lest he tempt whatever good fortune had smiled on him, Seungri peered at her. "Aren't you going to go home too?"

"I have to re-arrange the parts." Was her response. 

He took the out for what it was - even with worry for her nagging at the back of his head - and ran for it once his coat was on before she could change her mind. 

* * *

"You're exaggerating." Yongbae sighed into his coffee, idly stirring the almost-tan coloured liquid. Seungri stared miserably into his own black slurry. 

"Dickhead." He groused. "I'm not lying! She's like a zombie Hitler up there."

"Why did you want to exchange parts with me anyway?"

"I couldn't reach the note she wanted me to." Seungri sat back, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

"Was she being unreasonable or were you?" Seunghyun asked, looking up from his phone.

Seungri shot him a dirty look. "She wasn't being unreasonable, just terrifying. And I didn't do anything wrong."

"Mmm-hmm." Seunghyun snorted. 

"C'mon, leave the maknae alone." Daesung interjected, frowning. "Ji's been tense and stressed before, but even you have to know this is a new level for her."

Yongbae sighed again, but this time with worry. "You're right."

"She has been less friendly lately." Seunghyun admitted. 

Seungri stared at them, slack-jawed. "What?! I just finished telling you that and you ignore me, but as soon as Daesung says it, all must bow to the saint?!"

"Don't be crass." Seunghyun chastised, eyes back on his phone.

Yongbae's eyes narrowed into his coffee-flavoured milk. "We need to help her. She'll destroy herself if she keeps this up. Don't forget, we have promotions  _and_  a tour - likely a world tour - after this album launches."

Yongbae and Daesung met eyes across the table and Seungri swore he saw an evil scheme pass between them.

"What?" He accused. "What are you planning?"

Seunghyun looked up from his phone, looked between them, and immediately put it down, leaning his elbows on the table. "Really? You want to do that? I thought she said that was a one-time thing?"

Yongbae shook his head. "Usually it's just Daesung and I, almost never the two of us together. We should gauge her first, see if we can push her that far."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Seungri almost yelled. He shrivelled at the darkly blank stare that Daesung cast his way, a warning in those small eyes. He lowered his voice before he spoke again. "Are you ever going to let me on to your schemes?"

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'll explain it to you when they leave." He looked back at the other two. "You two want to soften her up?"

They nodded and stood, throwing out their coffee cups. Daesung paused for a moment, locking eyes with Yongbae. He licked his lips. "Want me to go first?"

"Probably a good idea." Yongbae agreed. "I'll go get the supplies and meet you back there, yeah?"

"Sure." 

Yongbae tapped Seunhyun's shoulder. "Leave here in fourty minutes."

"Will do."

"If I'm inside, come in. Unless you hear yelling." Yongbae's grin was a little crooked. "Then run."

Seunghyun grinned back. "Understood."

"How come to you can take orders from literally all of your dongsaengs, but not me?" Seungri whined.

Seunghyun chuckled at him, throwing an arm over the maknae's shoulders. "You don't get any rights to call shots in this situation, even if you did understand what was going on."

"I'd know if you fucking told me!"

"Now, now. I can most certainly leave you behind if you keep this up."

* * *

Jiyong finally blinked when she felt strong, warm hands slide over her shoulders and up her neck, sending confusing pleasure-pain signals up to her brain.

"You've been working too hard, noona. It's time for a break."

"I can't, Daesung. It won't finish itsel-" She cut herself off, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as Daesung's fingers gently began to massage her sore and stiff shoulders, thumbs rolling soothingly into her neck. She hissed as he hit a particularly sensitive knot, then sighed as he patiently worked it out. 

"You need to unwind,  _Jiyong_." She didn't know when he his speaking voice had matured from the weak, raspy thing it had been when they were trainees to the still-raspy, rumbling purr. With how close he was, she was sure she could hear it reverberate in his chest. 

Her hands fell away from the soundboard

"Such a good girl for me, Ji." He murmured, hands massaging down her sore and overworked arms, tenderly squeezing the tension out of her hands. His lips brushed the edge of her ear, making her shiver. "Such a wonderful, good girl. Always working so hard. That deserves a reward, don't you think?"

She let out a breathy little laugh. "Since when does the dongsaeng do the rewarding?"

She felt his smile against her neck, the touch of his nose against her skin raising goosebumps. "You'd like a hyung here too?"

She started a little, almost,  _almost_  broken from the mood. "W-What?"

"I have no problem sharing, noona." He purred again, fingertips pulling her head sideways to face him. His smile wasn't dangerous, but she knew better than that by now - he had a plan, and she was the centrepiece. She swallowed, nervous, before his thumb dragged across her cheek. His smile softened, her normal, caring dongsaeng coming back from within the phone sex worker charade. "They're staggered. Me first, Yongbae later. Seunghyun Big and Little last. But it can be just me. I don't have to do anything, either."

She frowned a little. "I'm not a wild deer or rabbit. You don't have to treat me this gently."

He pressed their foreheads together. "No, I don't. But I will. Any time you say the word, it stops."

She frowned harder. "I would think so. If nothing else, I am the leader of this group."

His smile brightened and he laughed. "Of course, noona. Now," He brought himself around the chair and settled on his knees between her pushed-open legs, his hands wandering up her thighs, "what about this?"

Jiyong had learned a lot about the men she worked with over the years. Seungri was ticklish under the chin. Seunghyun squealed really high if you blew on the fine hairs on the back of his neck. Yongbae gave the most uncontrollable pornographic moans whenever anyone ran their fingers through his hair.

And, perhaps most fittingly, Daesung had an oral fetish. He was able to control it so long as no one instigated anything - no one touched his lips, played with his mouth or fed him anything with their fingers, he pursed his lips when he was nervous over biting them. Once he crossed that threshold, however, he was insatiable. She had learned that the hard way - her first night alone with Daesung had dragged for  _hours_. They had been pleasureable hours, sure, but she was so exhausted afterwards that she slept fourteen hours and  _still_  couldn't walk come morning because her legs were so weak. 

Her breath stuttered at his words and he grinned. She ran a hand through her short orange hair and nodded mutely, eyes blown wide.

"I was hoping you would say that." Daesung breathed, pulling her forward and picking her up with just raw strength. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist before she giggled breathlessly in his ear. He laid her down on one of the couches, pinning her hands above her head with a leacherous grin. She couldn't help but bite her lip, challenge in her gaze, a grin stretching the corners of her mouth. 

"Looking to kiss me?" She teased, raising her head, licking her lips. A full-body shudder worked its way through Daesung - his fixation was primarily centred around using his own mouth on things or people and kissing was certainly one of the things he'd perfected his technique at over the years. "Dae?"

" _Ji_." He groaned back, hovering over her.

"Shirt first." His hands vanished and his loose sweater was over his head and thrown away in seconds, his chest bare to her. She bit her lip, unconsciously this time, as she reached up and stroked over his pectoral. "Yeah. Just ilke that. Come here."

He went back down, not wasting a second before he was on her, her lips trapped and swallowed by his. 

 _Oh fuck_. She thought, digging her fingers into his bicep.  _He's gotten better at it._

He didn't seem to care how much damage she did to him, didn't care about the angry reprimands he would get from the managers later for all the marks she would leave on him in very visible places. He sucked on her bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he groaned. His hands had found their way under her loose shirt and the tank top she had underneath that, running over smooth skin and ink. 

She arched into his caresses, losing one hand in his dark hair, hitching a leg around his hips to pull them in. 

He forced himself back, breathing heavy and eyes squeezed shut, fighting for control over his fetish. She loved watching him fight himself for it, always got just the extra little high from knowing she was enough to cause him to loose that stringent, iron-clad control. 

When he finally opened his eyes, they were ablaze. Whoops, she'd been caught. 

"Naughty girl." He purred, fingers swift and efficient, despite their shaking, as they undid her belt. He grabbed the loosened waistband and peeled the denim off her, making her squeak. He looked feral, dark bangs hanging over his predatory eyes, muscles veiny, twitching and so very delicious over top of her. 

"Couldn't wait?" She quipped, trying to keep a lighter atmosphere for a little longer, but Daesung didn't want to follow her lead, a dark grin stretching over his spit-slicked lips.

"No, I can't." With a flex of his biceps and a pleasant little burn of fabric, he'd torn her panties in half. His hands fastened to her hips then and pulled her straight up to meet his mouth.

And she  _screamed_.

* * *

"When the hell did all of this happen?!" Seungri demanded angrily. 

"Before you joined Bigbang, if I remember correctly."

"I was sixteen when I joined! That means everybody was really young!"

"Not particularly. I was eighteen when it happened."

"Still! That means Daesung was fifteen!"

"Maybe I was nineteen then."

"Still!"

Seunghyun scowled and he shut up. " _Regardless_ , that's what happened when I said it was a one-time thing."

Seungri ran his hands through his hair. "So . . . Are we all going to . . .  _do_  Jiyong?"

Seunghyun winced. "You're so rude with your phrasing."

Seungri looked almost horrified as something clicked in his brain. "Wait . . . If Daesung-hyung actually has an oral fetish, that means-  _Is he with noona right now?!_ "

Seunghyun looked down at his watch. "Probably. I imagine he's already lost control by now. She really gets him going."

"Waitwaitwait. If you and I are . . . the two inside men, as it were, Daesung won't be able to reach her, then. What happens?"

"Yongbae takes care of him." Seunghyun replied. "Daesung's first thing is for giving head. His second thing is kissing. No one keeps his tongue occupied quite like Yongbae. They're really hot to watch, actually."

Seungri didn't know what he should be horrified at first - his male groupmates' abundant bisexuality or that Seunghyun was a total creep on the other two men, bordering on old-man-rapey pervert

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself. You're twenty-three, for fuck's sake. You act like you've never had sex before."

"I have, just not with other  _men_  in the room. Or with my  _leader_. Aside from our different . . . avenues of entrance, how are we both going to _fit_? I don't know if you've noticed under all those baggy clothes, but Jiyong is a  _small_  woman."

Seunghyun shrugged. "She's more flexible than you give her credit for."

* * *

Jiyong was delirious.

Her head was rolling on her shoulders, her arms limp at her sides, her upper torso falling backward. If it wasn't for Daesung's guiding hands on her hips, she likely would have just fallen backwards on the couch, boneless and sated. Little pants and long, weak moans fell from her lips. Her hips were working autonomously now, rolling and grinding of their own accord. 

Yongbae grinned as Daesung's hips rolled up too. The younger man was in heaven right now, lost in finally satisfying his strongest urge. Yongbae knew that he would go until he lost feeling in his lips, then power in his jaw and tongue. But tiring him like that took  _ages_ (after the intial experience with Jiyong in the middle, Yongbae had decided that he was willing to help Daesung alleviate the constant pressure on his mind - a considerate internal clean, an intense makeout session, a three-hour rim job and a  _blisteringly painful_  thirty second orgasm later, he'd learned that Daesung really could wring the most vicious orgasms out of a person and provide the most  _blissful_  afterglow care and that he was definitely  _not_  equipped to do that more than twice a year), which they didn't have.

Instead, Yongbae laid out his supplies, threw off his shirt and sat himself down on Daesung's hips, surprising a long groan out of the younger man that had Jiyong's eyes rolling up into her head. One of Daesung's hands patted his thigh a moment later, giving him the go-ahead to move in on Jiyong. 

He'd known her a long time, always shared a mutual attraction, but didn't have enough romance between them to start a long-term relationship. That didn't mean that they didn't play together, sometimes even full sex, but without at least Daesung with them, it was never as complete as it was supposed to be. They had agreed to stay friends rather than force themselves as lovers, which had worked out for the better. More than one night like this had happened since then, ending with the three of them laying in bed together, Jiyong between them, fully sated. 

He removed her shirt, unhooking her bra. Clouded-over eyes met his and she managed a weak smile before Daesung snapped his hips up again into Yongbae's ass and moaned again into her clit. 

"Shh." Yongbae soothed, running his hands over her sweaty skin, making sure to press himself as fully as he could against her back. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and gave him free rein of her neck and shoulders. He took full advantage, fingers tracing over the words inked into her skin, the Dragonball on her shoulder. His other hand slid down the apex of her thigh, stroking over Daesung's cheek and skirting the place the rest of his face was buried. "Are you okay, baby?"

She weakly kissed his neck, humming contentedly against him. Her voice was hoarse and quiet when she managed to speak. "He's gotten better."

Yongbae chuckled. "He corners me and practises for you."

Daesung slapped his inner thigh and her ass cheek in protest, but they both just let out breathy moans. 

"Dae, we have ten minutes or so before the Seunghyuns get here. I need you to ease off."

Daesung punched him this time, arm tightening around Jiyong's waist and grinding her harder into him. She shivered, looking ready to pass out if she orgasmed again. 

"I don't want you to let her go." Yongbae replied, patting the younger man's head. "I need you to switch positions. I know you hate the taste of lube."

Yongbae got off and Daesung surfaced, breathing heavy. He picked her up quickly, holding her naked form against him as Yongbae quickly laid down the towel over the couch. Daesung laid her on her side this time, facing the inside of the couch, and dove back in. Yongbae chuckled at them, coating his fingers in lube and letting his fingers flow along the ink down her side, the tattoo meant for him.

* * *

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" Seungri asked, wringing his hands as they entered the elevator. "What if YG decides he wants to come see us? We're scheduled to be here."

"Seungri-ah." Seunghyun took the maknae's face between his hands. " _Shut up_."

"Just saying." The youngest pouted. "There are so many ways this could go wrong and you're not even considering them."

"If it wasn't a good idea, Yongbae wouldn't have agreed. You have no idea how much the three of them get together. They're professionals at this by now."

"I thought you said it was a one-time thing?"

"Between the  _four_  of us it was, but any combination of two or three after that has been up for grabs. Even some all-male get-togethers."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"You almost died when I told you about our heterosexual foursome. You wanted me to start with our homosexual threesome?"

Seungri looked down and scuffed his shoe. "Okay, points there."

Seunghyun snorted and stepped out of the elevator when the door opened. "C'mon, maknae. After this, you might be invited more often."

"You're such a dick." Seungri muttered under his breath, but followed his hyung without further (audible) complaint. 

* * *

Seungri didn't know what to do with himself. Twice now in two days. 

Seunghyun looked so natural, shedding his jacket and his shirt, moving in with a sharp grin to press a quick kiss to Jiyong's lips. The woman didn't look like she'd noticed, blissed out and completely drunk on pleasure. Yongbae was on his knees by her, rubbing along her stomach as his other arm worked out of sight lower on her body. Daesung looked uncomfortable, half-on, half-off the couch as she was, but his head was covered by one of Jiyong's thighs, his hand holding it there. Maybe it was more comfortable than it looked?

Yongbae glanced over his shoulder and made smouldering eye contact. "Don't be shy. She likes shirtlessness first." He looked to Seunghyun. "She's ready for you, but let Seungri get in first. I've gotta wrangle Daesung, so you're in charge of her and the maknae for now."

Seunghyun nodded, prying Daesung's hand off her thigh and pulling it up. 

Jiyong moaned faintly at the change in position, head falling back just enough to see Seungri. She smiled, arm falling over Seunghyun's broad shoulders to beckon him closer. As if my some spell, he moved closer to the dainty figure, aristocratic hand motioning to him.

"C'mere." She murmured. He knelt beside her and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Watch this." Seunghyun chuckled, pulling Jiyong's leg up over his shoulder. Now it was  _very_  clear what Daesung had been doing and his true enthusiasm for it. Yongbae moved in swiftly, one hand in Daesung's hair first. He joined him for a moment and Jiyong whined, high and borderline-pained, before Yongbae gave Daesung's hair a frankly  _savage_  yank, almost throwing him into a near-sitting position on the couch. Daesung seemed to realize what happened seconds later, body tensing like he would fight Yongbae before the dancer climbed onto his lap and slanted their mouths together in an soothing kiss, fingers massaging the abused scalp.

Seunghyun had been right, Seungri was loathe to admit. Yongbae was muscular, no doubt, but he looked slender compared to Daesung. Not to mention when Daesung tugged on his hair, he broke their kiss to  _keen_ , those dancer hips jumping to grind themselves against the younger man's rippling abs. Daesung started to mouth at Yongbae's collarbone, teeth flashing as he bit into his neck. Yongbae's eyelids dropped and he groaned, arms wrapping around caramel shoulders. 

Jiyong took deep breaths, watching them. "They're beautiful like that, aren't they?"

"They are." Seunghyun agreed, petting her thigh. "Are you okay?"

"You look like Daesung's been sucking the life out of you." Seungri added. She only smiled tiredly, pushing her bangs out of her face. 

"How long do you usually last when you're getting blown?"

"Uh, twenty minutes, maybe? Why?"

Jiyong grinned, sloppy, sated and proud of it. "Daesung will force it out of you in five. I take about fourty minutes, if the other person is good at foreplay. How long has he been here?"

"Under an hour." Seunghyun replied. 

"God." She collapsed onto the couch, fingers slipping over Seungri's cheek. "He got three orgasms out of me in less time than it takes to get a pizza. Damn."

Seunghyun laughed, pulling her up into a sitting position. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Since Seungri is new, wanna show him how we kiss?"

Jiyong grinned, deceptively dainty arms reaching out for him. He didn't know what to do, simply moving towards her because what Jiyong wants, she gets. 

"Good boy." She purred, fingers stoking through his newly blonde hair, tilting his head back and bringing him to his knees in front of her. Her legs were draped open over Seunghyun's thighs, so when he spread them, she was almost doing splits, keeping her legs open. Seungri moved forward, drawn in by the intrigue of Jiyong's naked body.

He felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek, nuzzling against him as her hands felt over the developed broadness of his shoulders. She moaned faintly in his ear, raising the hair on the back of his neck and sending a sharp shiver down his spine. She chuckled and gently kissed his cheekbone. "You can touch, baby boy."

He cautiously skimmed his palms over her thighs, cupping her slim hips in his hands.  _Man, when did Jiyong get so small_ _?_

"Like this." Seunghyun rumbled, taking Seungri's hands in his and cupping her breasts, squeezing them just enough, thumbs rolling over her nipples just right. She jolted between them like she'd been shocked, a startled but pleasured groan bring Seungri closer. Seunghyun's hand slid away, tracing over the ink on her side, the tattoo meant for Yongbae. 

There was a sudden and sharp moan from the side and the three looked over to find Yongbae bent backwards, shins folded under his thighs, hair brushing the floor. The sound jumped two octaves when Daesung dropped his head down and took the rest of Yongbae down in one swift move. The dancer started to shake, hands scrabbling at the ground for something to hold onto. 

"Dae, Dae! Please!" Yongbae's eyes were shut tight, body tense and hips gyrating. Daesung made some musical noise in the back of his throat, which Yongbae apparently felt, because the dancer's hips jutted up once, twice. He stilled for a long moment before his breath and body gave out, only Daesung's strong arms keeping him from sliding right down onto the floor. He released Yongbae's cock, but his lips didn't leave the man's skin for long. The other singer was putty in his hands, head rolling on his shoulders and faint, breathless moans spilling from his lips. 

"Woah." Seunghyun muttered. "That was fast, even for you, Daesung."

The singer paused just long enough to give his hyung a dark smirk before his tongue returned to playing with Yongbae's nipple. 

Jiyong was grinning like a feral hyena, taking one of Seungri's hands and cupping it to her core. Her voice was a throaty purr. "I've had enough of foreplay."

Seungri was so lost. Not because he'd never had sex, God no, but just because of the situation. The women he was used to were very submissive to him, soft and tender, and there were never other people in the room. Now, his very dominant female leader was unsubtly telling him to get down to business as she sat atop his oldest hyung while his two other bandmates  _fucked_  on the couch beside them. Seungri was so horribly lost. 

Jiyong made a confused sound and pulled back, looking at him. She surprised him by how gentle her smile became. She stroked over his cheek, pulling him into a chaste, but fierce kiss. 

"Lay down on the floor, Seungri." Seunghyun commanded. "Lay back and let her do the work."

"Mmm. That would be bad for his back." Jiyong hummed, thumb tracing his bottom lip. "Maybe he wants a show? Wanna show him what he's missing,  _hyung_?"

Seunghyun smirked at her, an arm coming around her midrif and pulling her back, hands strong and unyielding as he lifted her. Seunghyun wasn't cautious of how small she was, had apparently been with her enough to know how much she could take, knew she was far from delicate. And really, Seungri should know too. Jiyong was slim, but she was full of fierce, wirey strength. It had saved his ass in more fistfights than he liked to think of when he'd been experimenting with his alcohol tolerance, more than once she'd dragged his raggedy ass back to the hostel, doing their makeup the next morning and not even flinching when she had to paste lipstick over the splits in her lips or cram concealer into the crevasses of her knuckles to hide the bruises. 

No, Seunghyun was fully aware of Jiyong. It was spoken in the gentle, passionate way he kissed her while his fingers dug harshly into her hips. Her hand snuck under them, pulling out the eldest's cock and aligning it with her nether hole, patting Seunghyun's arm twice to lower her back down. 

Her voice wasn't musical like Daesung or Yongbae or even Seungri himself - she was a smooth speaking tenor and a trained nasal quirk when she was performing. Hearing her now, obviously enjoying the sinful way their eldest member was moving her, her voice was like almond chocolate; smooth, deep moans interrupted by sharp, nasal gasps when he worked her right. 

"You want back on her, don't you?"

Seungri's attention was snatched away by Yongbae's wrecked voice, despite the fact that Daesung had been the one with a cock down his throat. 

"She's so sweet. But I like your salt too. It's nice to have them together again." Daesung breathed over the skin of Youngbae's shoulder, having reeled the older man back onto his lap. 

Yongbae's eyes flickered over and caught Seungri's. "Do you think he could take it?"

Daesung's eyes were like pyres roaring at him from under those bangs as he mouthed at the even-toned bronze skin. "No, he can't. I don't want to wreck him for Jiyong. She's wanted him for a long time."

"W-What?" Seungri breathed in a wheeze like he'd just been punched in the chest.

Seunghyun mouthed up Jiyong's neck, her head back on his shoulder as she moaned out. "You were too young- AH! OH-oooh."

Yongbae ran his fingers through Daesung's hair, pushing it out of his face. "So you won't be able to control yourself on him?"

"No." Daesung breathed back. 

"Then what if I do it instead? You want to . . . ?"

Daesung's eyes went wide. "You'll let me?"

Yongbae nodded, his smile reassuring. "Just . . . If I come again, move down my thighs. I can't afford not to be able to stand tomorrow."

"Alright." Daesung breathed back, reverent. He took a deep breath, pursed his lips and shut his eyes. Yongbae was off him as fast as his shaking legs would allow, pushing Seungri back onto the floor. 

"Do you want to?" He asked softly.

His mind was blank. "Huh?"

"I'm going to blow you. Is that okay?"

If possible, he lost even more brain function. "Uh, yeah. Go for it."

Yongbae smiled softly, pressing a tender, careful kiss to his lips before he slid back down his body and kissed the dip of his hips, not mincing anymore words before he got to work on Seungri's cock. 

There was no other way to describe it than  _fantastic._ And that was before Daesung lost control over himself and slid to the floor as well, getting behind Yongbae's propped up ass and ducking down, just out of Seungri's sight. However, if the sound that Yongbae let loose was any indication, Daesung was working that oral magic of his again. 

"God, I want to feel that." He moaned, hand coming to clench in Yongbae's hair. The man's eyes rolled into his head, having to pull off to loose the most  _beautiful_  whine. Daesung's hand slid up his back, managing to reach up to his shoulder, teasingly grabbing a few of the locks. He pulled and Yongbae moaned again. Daesung's eyes were wicked when Seungri met them, Yongbae's body starting to shake between them. The older man didn't have the faculty to keep sucking, but his hand was moving and even his fingers were skillful magic. 

"My boys." Jiyong moaned, breaking's Seungri's focus, his eyes flickering up to her. Seunghyun was slowly thrusting into her, one hand on her hip while the other cupped a breast. Both of their eyes were focused on the threesome on the floor. "Boys, I want our baby. Now."

Yongbae's foggy eyes rolled up to meet hers and he gathered enough strength to tget up on his elbows once more. Seungri didn't know what was happening, lost in the image of Jiyong's wetness soaking into Seunghyun's black slacks when there was sudden pressure around his cock. Looking down, Yongbae pulled off his cock with a slick  _pop,_ the silicone of a condom wrapped around him.

"No one fucks her bare." Yongbae managed to keep his voice steady, only breaking at the last moment as Daesung slapped his ass. 

Seungri almost asked why. The idea of Jiyong  _pregnant_ , though, was one he couldn't handle. His leader was a woman, sure, and one he was apparently going to have sex with very soon, but he could never imagine her  _pregnant_. It would interfere with everything in her life, plus she just wasn't in her maternal stage - she'd never been a 'mom' figure to them before, just an older, infinitely more experienced sister. He couldn't imagine her with a child, not right now, and he realized he didn't want to be the reason she had one. Not right now, not like this.

"What are you waiting for?" Seunghyun's deep voice broke through his thoughts - he wasn't usually this distracted - and he jumped into action, crawling over to his noona and sliding up her legs. 

"Yeessssss~" She groaned, a hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him up into a breathless kiss. "C'mon. C'mon, c'monc'monc'mon. Want feel what those hips can do. C'mon, my baby boy~"

Seunghyun locked eyes with him, grinning as Seungri moaned, pushing into her. 

"Fuck, Ji." He breathed. "You're wound so tight, nngh-"

Seunghyun spread his legs and she slid further down on both of them. Her eyes widened. "OH! Shit! Oooh! Yeeeeaaaaaaaaah. Right there."

"You'll have to thrust." Seunghyun grunted, hoisting her up a little. "I'm bearing both of your weights."

Behind them, Yongbae was practically crying. Seungri didn't know what for, but Seunghyun licked his lips and that was enough to inspire his imagination. 

Suddenly, Yongbae's body was slamming into the couch, one hand supporting him, the other locked in Daesung's hair. The younger man was doing something absolutely filthy with his tongue while his hips slammed into the elder with enough force to make him keen and pant desperately into those plush, bruising lips. 

"Oh, shit." Seungri realized too late that his mouth was working on its own again. 

The hand that was holding Yongbae's jaw snapped out and caught his hair, the other arm an iron bar around his midriff, keeping him pressed close to Daesung. Seungri didn't get a chance to think before Daesung had taken over his lips and he learned what it felt like to be  _kissed_. 

"Fuck me." Seunghyun whispered, eyes blown wide. "Has he ever been so erotic?"

Jiyong chuckled breathlessly. "I hope not. It would be a shame if anyone else ever got to see this. 

Yongbae snuck a glance, dropping his head with a moan as he started to work his hips back into Daesung's. The younger man finally let Seungri breathe, moving down to his neck and shoulder, leaving him the show that Yongbae was putting on. And could he  _move_. Seungri didn't think he'd ever be able to do choreography ever again, ever be able to witness Yongbae dancing and not immediately get hard. 

The dancer certainly lived up to his title, his body rolling in a way Jezebel would be jealous of, his whole body rippling with tension and finesse, his hips doing full circles as he pulled away from and pushed back onto Daesung. And the singer wasn't too far behind - his pelvis snapped and played to Yongbae's rhythm, pausing occasionally to grind in an absolutely filthy mess of skin and lube. 

"God~" Yongbae gasped, one hand scrabbling back to clasp Daesung's. "Dae, baby, I need you."

Daesung made an affirmative sound, but didn't move away from the maknae. Yongbae tossed them back a visibly frustrated glare, then jerked himself back hard enough to dislodge the singer's mouth. 

"Dae, I need you to  _kiss_  me." Yongbae whined, digging his fingers into Daesung's wrist. The singer left Seungri then, the hand coming back to Yongbae's hair, a purely sexual sound of need spilling out of him, and pulling him back. Their kiss was like art, gasps and moans passed between them.

"Nngh, God." Jiyong groaned, back arching, watching them. 

Seungri had almost forgotten about them, too surprised by Daesung's interlude. Jiyong wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rose up, getting his attention once more and smirking at him before it crumpled under the stress of pleasure and his knees almost gave out. Underneath them, Seunghyun had started to thrust with his new leverage. The way he rubbed against Seungri through her walls was absolutely delicious and if it only felt half as good for him as it did for her, he could understand why her breath kept getting knocked out, little sliced-off gasps and pleas filling the space. 

"Nngh- Ugh- A-ah, S-Seungri-a-ah," She panted, face desperate. "rub- rub me, pleASE! AH!" She shuddered in his arms. Seunghyun's grin was predatory over her shoulder, his hands firmly on her hips, her legs spread wide. Seungri moved one of his idle hands down to her clit and gently thumbed it only to have her jerk in his arms like he'd electrocuted her. "Y-yeah. Jussst like that."

The more he played with her, the more she jerked, shivering and clenching around both Seunghyuns. It was heaven, and he didn't want to come yet, but he could feel the tension in his lower back and the pressure settling heavy between his hips. 

"It doesn't matter if she comes." Seunghyun grunted, thrusting particularly hard and making her toes curl. "If we don't finish her, Daesung will."

She shivered at the mention of his name, tuning back into the wet sound of flesh on flesh happening beside her. 

"So?" Seungri panted back, grinding his hips and his palm to get her to cling tighter. 

"You close?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Seunghyun growled, low and resonating, thrusting hard into her but without his former pace and rhythm. Seungri wasn't long after, his knees buckling, muscles locked, pulling Jiyong down with him (and Seunghyun out of her) as he collapsed on the floor. She panted out a laugh in his ear, stroking back his hair and tenderly kiss the corner of his mouth beside sliding him out of her with a surpressed wince. 

"So worth the wait." She grinned, pushing herself up on shaky arms and looking over at the other two. 

Daesung was biting at Yongbae's shoulder, the hand jerking the other man hidden behind Yongbae's bronze thigh. The dancer convulsed in Daesung's arms, come white and thick as it hit the towel laid out on the couch. Daesung was quick to catch him, pulling him back and thrusting himself to completion as well. Neither of them made a sound. 

"When the hell did you guys put on condoms?" Seungri asked, breathless.

Jiyong chuckled at him, brushing sweaty bangs out of her eyes. "Only when you zoned out on us."

Daesung gave Yongbae one more long-winded and heart-wrenching kiss, handing the other man off to Seunghyun before turning to Jiyong, licking his lips and beginning to tremble again. "Do you . . . ?"

She smiled, both of them facing each other on their knees. "I'm close, though."

"Okay." He breathed, pulling her in for another kiss, his hand vanishing to the apex of her thighs. Where Seungri had just been. Oh, the thought made him shiver. Their kiss was languid, but very deep and full of tongue. He kissed her mouth the same way Seungri imagined he would eat her out and won't that image fuel his shower trips for the next twenty years. 

Jiyong didn't last long at all. Maybe twenty, thirty seconds, even with all her cooldown time, and she slumped against him, thoroughly worn out. 

Daesung laid her down next to Seungri, tying off his condom and throwing it out. Seungri took the opportunity to do the same, noticing Yongbae curled into Seunghyun's side, idly observing them.

"We should clean her." Yongbae murmured. Daesung shook his head, fanning his lips to keep himself from cornering another bandmate. His urge was not sated, but this would do for now. 

"She's too sensitive."

Seungri winced when he heard Daesung's voice - he wouldn't be able to sing for at least a week, not with how shredded his vocals were. He felt bad for the other singer, having to already deal with the nodes handicapping him. He promised himself that he'd help the other man get through the hell this week would be.

"I love you. All of you." Jiyong whimpered from the floor, not able to move and nearly asleep, even with the goosebumps raised on her skin from the cold air in the room.

"Help me dress them and we'll crash at my place. I'll drive, too." Seunghyun said, starting to sort out the clothes. "Lord knows that Jiyong and Yongbae are going to need heating pads and long baths after this session."

Daesung nodded, pulling Seungri up to his feet. He was pulled into the older man's embrace for a moment. "Next time, I'll wreck you too. Can't wait to know what you taste like."

Seungri shivered, but by then Daesung was already gone, trying to worm Jiyong back into her pants. 

_I can't wait._


End file.
